Harry and Ginny Fluff!
by Romantique Chic
Summary: This is a story about Harry and Ginny's first time. They are so cute together! During Hogwarts. HPGW Enjoy! Warning: Contains sex scene


After the first couple of weeks, the two lovers became attached emotionally. Never did Harry think he would be in this predicament. He played with his quill as the memories came floating back to him. . .

Flashback

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all sitting in the Common Room, doing homework. Hermione had her book on her knees, absorbing every word it read. Ron was miserably asking Hermione to help him with his Potions essay, and Ginny and Harry were sitting close together on the second couch. As Ginny scooted closer to him, Harry found it harder to concentrate on his Charms homework. She innocently was doing her Transfiguration essay, although Harry couldn't think about anything except Ginny. The way she fit herself against him, it felt like heaven. And she knew exactly what she was doing.

Checking to see Hermione's face hidden in her book, and Ron angrily trying to read his textbook, complaining about how he can't find anything on Filywigs, she hatched a plan. And an evil one at that. She reached up to her hair and pulled it from its clip, releasing a long mane of luscious red hair. Harry's breath caught as he smelled the flower scent that absorbed his concentration. They caught eyes, and Ginny simply looked at him. Harry thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Regaining control over herself, she set her essay on the side of her, and rested her hand on his leg. Ginny saw him immediately blush, so she decided to take it further. She gently and lightly stroked his leg, painfully slowly going inward. Harry desperately tried to stifle a moan, causing Ginny to become more confident.

Suddenly, Harry smiled. What goes around comes around. Ginny raised her eyebrow, grinning in her "What are you thinking" way. Harry just shrugged, and placed his hand feather like on her delicate leg, rubbing the inside of her thigh. She couldn't help it – she closed her eyes in bliss. Harry suddenly realized she was wearing a beige skirt, and his heart jolted a tad. Ginny nodded, apparently reading his thoughts. His hand slowly moved inward on her thigh, until he reached her underwear.

He leaned over and said in a husky voice, "May I?" Ginny grinned. He was always so polite. She whispered into his ear, in what she knew was a seductive tone, "Of course," and briefly flicked her tongue across the rim. Harry couldn't help but notice that his lower part was getting stiff. Slowly, he reached inside her underwear -

Harry felt a scrunched up paper ball hit his head, and looked up. Hermione was staring at him in a strict way, and jerked her head to acknowledge Ron, who still had his head crammed inside his potions book. Harry looked at Ginny.

She whispered, "We might want to get out before Ron notices our flushed faces." Harry nodded in agreement, and quickly he and Ginny snuck out the door before Ron noticed.

Just to relieve himself, he pushed Ginny up against the wall beside the paintings and started to kiss her passionately. He felt Ginny angled towards him, as she received a moan from him. Harry licked her lower lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. She accepted, and thus followed the battle of their tongues fighting for dominance. As he pushed her harder into the wall -

"Oh, go do that somewhere else!!" shouted a voice. They looked up and saw the Fat Lady scolding them. Ginny quickly mumbled an apology, and took Harry's hand, and they walked down the corridor.

Ginny looked around, noticing that the corridor was dark, and that all the portraits were asleep, she suddenly stopped. She felt Harry's eyes on her, and decided to do something about it. She walked so close to him, that he thought he would burst with want and need. She looked into his eyes, her lips carefully close to his so that they weren't touching.

She said huskily, "You know, Harry. . . Back in the Common Room you were very. . . distracted. I wonder why?" She trailed her hand down his chest, going lower and lower. . . until she gripped him firmly with her hand. He groaned so only she would hear. His and her breath was becoming very fast. He took a sharp intake of breath, causing her center to become more painful in need. They needed each other, now and forever. . .

Harry mustered up all the control he could and took her hand, and quickly ran to the Room of Requirement. Thinking about Ginny and only Ginny, he made his way inside the room. Ginny looked at him with a smirk, and pushed him against the wall, her breast protruding his chest.

She pulled his shirt over his head, before kissing his lips passionately. As the kiss became more and more intense, Harry only stopped to take off her shirt, and noticed she had conveniently forgotten to wear a bra. Harry's blood raced south, as he leaned down to take a hardened nipple into his lips.

She desperately moaned, running her hands into his hair, bringing him closer. He circled it with his tongue, and gently started sucking. As her cries became more desperate, Harry treated the same to the twin. After each nipple was equally even, he looked up into her eyes, noticing the want and need. She smirked and hurriedly pulled him over to the bed, which was conveniently close (The Room of Requirement was smart. . .)

Ginny pushed him down, and climbed on top of him, her knees on either side of him. She kissed him hungrily, and trailed her kisses downward, flicking her tongue across his pulse. Leaning forward, she found the spot right below his ear, and kissed it excitedly. Pulling back, gently, she caressed his smooth chest, and immediately pulled his pants and boxers down.

He blushed as she contemplated her next move. Waiting til he would lose control, he finally said, "Ginny. . ." With that, she took his length in her mouth, twirling her tongue around. As she started sucking, he moaned loud, over and over again. The feeling of her mouth on his length made him officially lose control. Without warning, he flipped her over and took off her skirt hurriedly, sliding it down her legs with her underwear.

She angled slightly toward him in her own instinct. He grinned and kissed her, swirling his tongue around her mouth. Suddenly, she felt a warm finger reach her entrance and protruded her womanhood. His thumb gently rubbed over her clit as he fingered her, and she screamed his named with delight.

Breathing heavily, Harry decided to go further. He put his mouth down and breathed on her. All that he heard was a strangled form of his name over and over again, each time getting raspier. Slowly, he licked her clit, receiving a moan from his lover. He continued to enter her with his tongue, tasting the sweet taste of her. She closed her eyes in bliss. If the fingering felt wonderful, this was beyond. Finally, he found the little bundle of nerves and flicked over and over it again.

He pulled out and looked into her eyes, whispering, "I love you. . ."

"I love you too, Harry. . . Please. . . take me. . ." Harry looked stunned at this, and desperately looked for words.

"Gin. . . I can't control myself when you say those kind of things. . ." He closed his eyes, searching for the nonexistent control.

She whispered into his ear, "You don't have too. . ." and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Please. . ."

With that, he caved in and slowly entered Ginny. He watched as she gripped the sheets tighter and tighter, wincing slightly. He stopped and said, "Am I hurting you?"

"Don't worry, just stay until I say so," she said through gritted teeth. After a few minutes, she motioned him by angling forward into him. He took that as a sign as he began to slowly thrust into her, and the pain started to feel more like pleasure. The pleasure was so great, that she kept saying, "Faster. . . ." They screamed each others names in delight as they both reached their climax.

After close to twenty minutes of their love-making, Harry finally collapsed due to tiredness. Finally they were one, in emotional and physical. Shortly after whisperings of devoted love, they fell asleep, sleeping in each others arms.


End file.
